Densetsu/Yume Pretty Cure
, also known as Glitter Force Legends, is an ongoing Fan Series made by NintendoFan123, known on DeviantArt as DeviantMaster2014. Its themes are Pretty Cure of the Past and Dreams. Synopsis Long ago, the World of Dreams was a peaceful land where dreams come true, but everything changed when the World of Dreams came under the control of the Nightmare Forces. The only one that was able to stop these forces was the Legendary Pretty Cure, Cure Legend. She held the power of the Cure Crystals, magical artifacts that were used to summon the powers of what would become her successors. In the climax of the battle, Cure Legend used the last of her power to seal herself in with the Nightmare Forces, in hopes that they wouldn't return. This also caused her Legend Crystals to be discarded in the form of various trinkets, and in some occasion, Fairies. Today, the Nightmare Forces have escaped to Earth, and managed to turn the disciples of Cure Legend, the 13 teams of 55 Precure Warriors, into a new generation of Cure Crystals and a brand new breed of Team Crystals. The Fairies Momo and Aoi were tasked to find a new generation of Heroes. That's when they found two high school students of Hope Star Academy known as Yumehoshi Momoko and Mizumi Aoki, who were chosen to become the next generation of Pretty Cure warriors. They are Densetsu/Yume Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure * /'Rosie' (Glitter Force Legends) - Momoko is the leader of the team, who shows her sense of justice as early as age 7, when she told off some bullies that were making fun of Aoki. She also shows that she is a fan of the Pretty Cures, as evident in a similarly styled manga that she reads in her spare time called Magical Twins Sol and Luna. She had just moved into Yuugousei City, where she now lives next door to her best friend Aoki. Her alter ego is , the Pink Dream. Her catchphrase is . * /'Bella' (Glitter Force Legends) - Aoki is the second member of the team, and the fastest. Although she might seem shy at first, but once you get to know her, she's quite friendly, albeit on that is not tolerant of shenanigans. She and Momoko have been friends since they were 7, when the latter defend her against some bullies, but Aoki had to move away some years later. She was surprised to see Momoko as they were next door neighbors when she moved into Yuugousei City. Her alter ego is , the Blue Dream. * /'Diana' (Glitter Force Legends) - Kiseki is the third member of the team, having joined a while after the first two. She's the youngest member and she's quite cheerful, meaning she always finds a way to turn her friends' frowns upside down. However, she is also a bit clumsy. Her alter ego is Cure Shine, the Yellow Dream. * /'Violet' (Glitter Force Legends) -''' ' * /'Kelly (Glitter Force Legends) - * / (Fairy Form)/'Milly' (Glitter Force Legends) - Fairies * - Momoko's personal fairy, ending her sentences with "-mo." * - Aoki's personal fairy, ending her sentences with "-ai." * - Kiseki's personal fairy, ending her sentences with “-ki.” * - Viola's personal fairy, ending her sentences with “-vio.” * - Akane's personal fairy * '- An elder of the fairy tribe that lives in the World of Dreams. He was around when Cure Legend was alive, and is well respected by his tribe. Ends his sentences with “-gre.” Nightmare Forces * /'Darios' (Glitter Force Legends) - The Leader of the Nightmare Forces, sealed away by Cure Legend years ago. Even by his remaining forces, very little is known about him, as he hid his true self within shadows in the shape of a wild beast. * - Akuma's Main Commander, leading the Nightmare Forces of the absence of Akuma. The design is based off of an armored Black Knight, hence his name. He seeks to gather the Cure Crystals to resurrect his master, and does so by beating up those that hold them. * - Akuma's secondary Commander, based off of a Spider Queen. A self serving Nightmare, she only follows Akuma due to his power. She wraps up her victims to drain them of energy or their Cure Crystals. * /'Evilings' (Glitter Force Legends) - The mooks of the Nightmare Forces. Formed from negative human emotions. * - The Monsters of the Episode for the Nightmare Forces, who are actually fairies. The combat modes they assume to fight the DenYu Cures were given to them when they either took in some of Akuma’s power willingly, or had it forced into them, in which case they would be purified. Supporting Characters * /'Acacia '(Glitter Force Legends) - Momoko's mother * /'Aster' (Glitter Force Legends) - Momoko's father * - Aoki's older brother * /'Mr. Langley' (Glitter Force Legends) - Teacher At Hope Star Academy. He's a Big Pretty Cure Fanboy, despite his age. World of Magical Twins Sol and Luna Main Article: Magical Twins Sol and Luna * /'Nicky '(in Glitter Force Legends) - Also known as * /'Gena' (in Glitter Force Legends) - Also known as * /'Eclipsia' (In Glitter Force Legends) - The series’ fairy. Items * /'Glitter Cells '(in Glitter Force Legends) - Momoko, Aoki, Kiseki, Violet and Akane's Transformation Device. To transform/change forms, you flip the PreCall open, insert your Cure Crystal of Choice, and declare Then, you hold out the PreCall and yell , and you will transform. * /'Glitter Gems '(in Glitter Force Legends) - The Trinkets for the seasons. They're the crystallized powers of the Pretty Cure that came before the Densetsu/Yume Cures. Locations * /'Unity City' - The town in which the girls live in. ** - The school that the girls go to. Attacks In addition to some original attacks, they can use the powers of Past Pretty Cures and use their own versions of their predecessors' attacks. Original Attacks These attacks are part of the Cures' own moveset, and will only require that the Cures are in their base form. Solo Attacks Each Cure has a total of three Solo Special Moves. * Cure Rose ** Her first special move, /'Glitter Force Light Dream Shower' (In Glitter Force Legends), is an energy beam attack where she gathers light, then fires it off in a pink beam at her foe. It has a very good chance of blinding whoever is struck by it. ** Her third special move, /'Rose Straight' (In Glitter Force Legends), is a punch coated in glowing pink roses, which she usually drives into her opponent’s jaw. * Cure Blu ** Her first special move, /'Glitter Force Speed Dream Wave' (In Glitter Force Legends), involves Blu running around her target at high speeds to create a tornado, before kicking them upwards. ** Her third special special move, /'Blu Rush '(in Glitter Force Legends), involves her dropping into a sprint start position as she charges up energy, which then forms into a blue aura that coats her, before she takes off and rams into her foes at the speed of sound. *Cure Shine **Her first special move /'Glitter Force Surprise Dream Impact '(in Glitter Force Legends), in which she uses her camo to attack her enemy from different positions unknown to the target, before revealing herself to the enemy with a surprise uppercut to the chin. *Cure Violette **Her first special move, /'Glitter Force Flora Dream Slash '(in Glitter Force Legends), involves her using her Flora Swords, summoned to her wrists, to slash her opponents with a focused strike. *Cure Blaze **Her first special move, /'Glitter Force Flame Dream Strike '(in Glitter Force Legends), involves her coating her leg in fire, then leaping into a flying kick into her opponents chest, which is essentially a flaming Rider Kick to the enemy. *Cure Starlight **Her first special move, /'Glitter Force Star Dream Blitz '(in Glitter Force Legends), where she summons a big white and green five-pointed star, and then she fires small four-pointed white stars and small ten-pointed green stars from the larger star at a rapid pace. **Her third special move, Starlight Blitz (スターライトブリッツ)/'Shooting Stars '(in Glitter Force Legends), is where she summon some seven-pointed mint and white stars, and throws them like shuriken at her foes. They are sharp enough to go through their foe, and as such, can cause slight collateral damage. Attacks borrowed from Past Pretty Cure These attacks are the same ones used by their predecessors, and require that the Cures are in the correct Legendary Form to use. * Futari wa Pretty Cure/Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: ** Cure Rose and Cure Blu can perform '''Pretty Cure Marble Screw '''in their respective Max Heart Forms. Appearances in Movies * Densetsu/Yume Pretty Cure: Dreams Come True * Densetsu/Yume Pretty Cure 2: New Legends Awaken * Pretty Cure All-Stars Universe Trivia * Momoko and Aoki can recall precisely how their first encounter went. ** In a flashback of Episode 1, it is revealed that Aoki was being picked on by some older kids. Momoko, having seen this act of injustice, stood up to her. The bullies told Momoko to stand aside, but she wouldn't, and instead opted to punch their leader in the face, although she was stopped a bit as first. Momoko never regretted that decision, and the other bullies ran off. *** This punch serves as the basis for Cure Rose's Rosé Jaw Breaker attack. * This season makes references to past Pretty Cure seasons. ** Futari wa Pretty Cure *** Momoko and Aoki first transforming into Cure Rose and Cure Blu respectively is a reference to the first season, Futari wa Pretty Cure. *** The protagonists of Momoko's fictional Magical Twins Sol and Luna manga are themselves it's world's version of Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka respectively. Gallery GF Legends Logo.png|Glitter Forces Legends Logo DensetsuYume Pretty Cure.jpg|The six Densetsu/Yume Pretty Cure (Glitter Force Legends) Girls Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:User:NintendoFan123